NASCAR: The Animated Series
NASCAR: The Animated Series is a new upcoming animated series in high definition. Characters Main characters Faster Enterprises * James Day (voiced by Xander Mobus) - The driver from Indianapolis, Indiana. He likes racing at Indianapolis Motor Speedway as his hometown racetrack. His color scheme for his car and suit is red, black, and white as he races in the number 86 car. * Amy Tucker (voiced by Mela Lee) - The driver from Columbus, Ohio and the lone African-American in Faster Enterprises racing team with her teammates James, Lance, Matt, and Nicole. Her color scheme for her car and suit is pink and purple as she races in the number 44 car. * Lance Nissen (voiced by Max Mittelman) - The driver from Raleigh, North Carolina. His color scheme for his car and suit is green and gold as he races in the number 76 car. * Matt Dorsey (voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) - The driver from Pomona, California in Los Angeles County with an ancestry of Japanese and French. His father Jacques was a Formula 1 driver from France before moving to the United States with his wife Ryoko, Matt's mother. He likes racing at Auto Club Speedway against Robert Lake. His color scheme for his car and suit is blue and white as he races in the number 62 car. * Nicole Donaldson (voiced by Erica Mendez) - The driver from Denver, Colorado. Her color scheme for her car and suit is yellow and red as she races in the number 78 car. Rexford Racing * Robert Lake (voiced by Chris Niosi) - The driver from the Los Angeles, California in the United States. He races at Auto Club Speedway against Matt Dorsey from Pomona. His color scheme for his car and suit is silver and black as he races in the number 18 car. * Ashley Zhang (voiced by Carrie Keranen) - The driver from Singapore. Her color scheme for her car and suit is navy blue and white as she races in the number 14 car. * Jake Colbert (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - The driver from the London in the United Kingdom. His color scheme for his car and suit is dark red and citron as he races in the number 32 car. * Catherine Schmidt (voiced by Rachael Lillis) - The driver from Melbourne, Australia. Her color scheme for her car and suit is Russian violet and mulberry as she races in the number 8 car. Supporting characters * Dexter Miller (voiced by Spike Spencer) - The owner of Faster Enterprises. * Addison Lansing (voiced by Stephanie Sheh) - A race analyst for the pre-race and post-race. * Dane Mayfield (voiced by Kyle Hebert) - A race analyst for the pre-race and post-race. * Talon Elliott (voiced by Quinton Flynn) - A race analyst in the broadcast booth. * Heather Rasputin (voiced by Erin Fitzgerald) - A race analyst in the broadcast booth. * Nerissa Unwin (voiced by Alicyn Packard) - A race analyst in the broadcast booth. * Valerie Ridgeway (voiced by Erin Fitzgerald) - The driver from Canada. Her color scheme for her color and suit is green and red as she races in the number 38 car. * Sophie Rowan (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) - The driver from Miami, Florida. She likes racing at Homestead-Miami Speedway as her hometown track. Her color scheme for her car and suit is Miami Jade and Grape Popsicle as she races in the number 93 car. Recurring characters * Don Stoner (voiced by Martin Roach) - The owner of Rexford Racing. His voice sounds the same as Dr. Claw's voice from Inspector Gadget. * Susan Gaddis (voiced by Wendee Lee) - A race analyst and former NASCAR driver from Cary, North Carolina. Race Tracks Road courses Short tracks Speedways Street circuits Superspeedways Episodes Main article: List of NASCAR: The Animated Series episodes Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming television series Category:Animation Category:Animated television series Category:NASCAR